Network elements (NE) may function as nodes in a network. Such nodes may be configured to communicate data between various points in the network. Networks may be interconnected to other networks to allow NEs to communicate on a global scale, for example via the Internet. NEs may require information to perform routing tasks over varied and complex networks. Information related to network routing may be delivered to a requesting NE in a variety of ways. The types of networks involved and the technologies associated with such networks may determine the limits of what information is available to a particular NE, and how such available information is transmitted to the NE.